Forever after!
by Alecron
Summary: A short story about Loki not doing what he is told! There will be four chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

**A small piece written on my phone, and then written over to word… my phone is so stupid to be a smart phone, I couldn't send it to myself on mail or anything…Hahaha, so I had to read a sentence and then write it over… Hurray! May we always love FanFic3**

* * *

Busted:

The wonders of nature didn't capture Loki's attention anymore, all he could set his eyes on was Thor. When was he to stop his game, his hunting game. Loki was supposed to be in the castle studying, but he had decided to break his father's order to stay at home. _Again. _Loki was following his brother and his men closely, they were going to cross the fields and find out if anyone was lurking at the borders.  
(_Like they had been informed by someone) _Loki was sitting behind some bushes a hundred meters away from their camp, watching them. He didn't have a horse like they did, so he was exhausted from the running. Loki wrapped his cape around himself, luckily it was green so it actually worked as a camouflage . Loki curled his small body up to a ball and watched the light rom Thor's fireplace, he could have used the heath right then, but he knew his brother would have sent him home with one of his men… so he could just imagined that he wasn't cold.

Thor was resting his body against a three, he watched the flames eat the wood slowly. He was 19 years old and yet the men trusted him, even though he was younger than them all. "Olve, why was I chosen to lead this?" Thor asked the eldest and wisest of his men. Olve was sitting beside Thor and keeping the fire alive. "Your father is testing you, and preparing you for the day you will actually be our leader. It ain't that long till, you know… and he is giving you a taste of the importance of taking choices… The right ones hopefully." Olve smiled when I sighed heavily . "Loki should have been here, I am much better with choices when he is here." Olve laughed at the young man wanting or his younger brother. Thor had to smile too when he thought of his younger one. Loki was 15 years and one of the most irresponsible people Thor knew of. Mischief was his heart's desire, so he would always get into trouble. Taking him with would be stupid, and anyway Thor did anything to keep Loki safe…

Loki woke up in the middle of the night from a hand resting on his shoulder. When he looked up he was expecting it to be Thor… But it Wasn't, it was Olve. "Did you walk here?" Olve looked around to see if Loki had a horse standing somewhere hidden. Loki looked over to the fire and saw his brother sleeping. "Please don't tell him!" Loki begged and looked back up at Olve. Olve laughed and lifted the child up and carried him with him. "I can't let you follow us, and I can't send you back alone… It's up to your brother to decide what to do with you." Olve dropped the fighting Loki down, beside his brother. Loki was about to run when he noticed his brother was waking up. "Loki?" Thor's voice sounded surprised,, then Loki could see Thor's eyes darken. "Loki, what are you doing!" Thor sat up and looked at his brother in shock. "I… I just.. Wanted to come with you." Loki mumbled, feeling defeated. Thor groaned and pulled his brother into a hug. "What were you thinking of, what if you had gotten hurt?" Thor looked around, as he noticed there was no extra horse, he sighed. "Did you walk!"

Thor suddenly felt how cold Loki was, he pulled him closer and wrapped his own cape around him as well. Thor sighed and kissed Loki's forehead gently. "Idiotic, moron of a child." Thor hissed and turned his eyes up at Olve, Olve sat down beside them again. "Where did you find him?" Thor asked, looking down at his younger half, resting in his arms under his cape. "He was sleeping behind those bushes…" he said and pointed over at Loki's hiding place. Loki hugged on to his brother and sighed, he really didn't want to go back without Thor, but it always ended that way. Loki kissed Thor on the neck, he cuddled up to his brother's side and stole all the heath he could from Thor's skin. "What will you do with him?" Olve asked. Thor looked down into Loki's eyes and sighed heavily. "Well, I can't afford to send anyone home with him and he is not going alone… So I will have to bring him with me. But before we reach the destination I'll hide him safely somewhere." When Loki heard this he smiled, Olve nodded and looked down at the younger man and shock his head. "Ridiculous child, ain't he?" Thor nodded and packed Loki deeper into the cape, making sure he was warm enough.

Thor saw his brother smiling and pulled a strand of his hair as he spoke. "Don't you smile so victorious dear brother, you will be punished badly when we get home…" Loki's smile dropped at that very second. " And not only by father… Just you wait." Thor whispered to his brother so Olve wouldn't hear it. Loki swallowed loudly and laughed nervously at Thor. Olve was resting with his eyes closed. "I heard that, but I want stop you… He needs it, make sure he never forgets it, and that he can't walk the next day." Thor and Loki blushed, they knew that Olve knew about the two of them, but they were still a little embarrassed about it… Olve laughed and lightly and looked over at them, holding around each other. Loki kissed his brother softly on the lips and blushed with a smile dancing on his lips, Thor laughed and pulled his brother down with him to sleep… Olve kept an eye on the boys during the night, he smiled as he saw and felt their Love.

Thor woke up and found his younger brother looking up at him, Loki smiled and blushed when Thor kissed his cheek gently. When Thor got up from the ground he noticed that most of his men were already up, with them was Olve. "Good morning, Thor." Olve said, making the other men aware of his presence. They silenced and greeted him in a small manner. "Good morning, as you can see we now have another companion… He will be with us the rest of the time, though he will not come with us till the border." Loki was standing a little behind his brother, as if to hide. "You shall respect him like you respect me, for he is also a prince… But you don't have to obey him, he will not be giving you orders… You are only to listen to me and Olve, let Loki be my responsible. Though you are to protect him like you protect each other, I do not wish to see him hurt." Thor pulled his brother up to his side and to sit beside him as they ate breakfast and waited gave the sleeping men some time to get up.

Loki didn't speak a word throughout the morning, the men around them calmed down after a while. Thor also joined the conversation after a while and Loki was left to himself in his own thoughts, he didn't know though that Olve was keeping his eye on him. Loki had been placed between Thor and Olve so that he wouldn't be seated with any of the men, none of them wanted to be to near the kid. "Loki, is that you?" Thor suddenly grabbed his brothers arm to shake him out of the stream of thoughts he was trapped in. "What?" Loki watched his brother in confusion, soon he was to realize what his brother was talking about. The fire in the middle of the circle of men was acting weird, dancing in a colder way than flames should. "Loki are you disturbing the flames with your energy?" Olve whispered down into Loki's ear. Loki shock his head, as he studied the flames he stopped breathing backed off. "I am not doing that, it isn't me… The flames, their cold!" When Loki said this Thor walked closer to the flames, suddenly feeling the cold breeze it was letting of. "NO!" Loki screamed and threw himself before the flames and pushed Thor away. A ray of flames hit Loki's body and burned his skin, with ice.

Loki screamed in pain and rolled around on the ground for a second, all the men around him backed off, they didn't know what to do. Olve was also considering what to do, he ran over to Thor and helped him up from the ground. "Keep away from the flames!" Loki yelled before he got back on his feet slowly. "They'll go for your eyes, don't look at them!" Loki walked all up to the flames, and then he walked into the dancing ice flames, they turned blue and sharp as knives. Somehow Loki did not get pierced by them. "Loki!" Thor was held back by Olve and two other men. "Let him, only he knows magic." Olve whispered. As Loki lifted his hands flames, bright red and burning hot melted the ice knives. "They are in the flames, they aren't here… turn out the flames by the border, that's how they see us." Loki fell on the ground, the ice was gone and the fire died out as Loki fainted.

When Loki woke again he was resting in Thor's arms. "Hey there little Brother!" Thor smiled and pulled his hands through Loki's hair. "Where are we?" Loki asked, he noted that he was actually sitting on a horse. "On our way home, all the flames by the border is out… No need to worry brother, I got you." Thor hugged his brother warmly. "And I am sure that father will soften your punishment when he finds out you actually saved us all." Loki sighed in relief. "Though Loki, I will punish you just as badly… You won't walk for a week!" Thor smiled victoriously when he saw his brother swallow and shiver slightly. Olve laughed loudly.

* * *

**The next chapter will be comeing soon :D I'm sorry for the story being a little messy and fast forward! But I promise the next part will be better!  
So who wants to know what will happen in the next chapter** "_Punished"!_


	2. Chapter 2

Punished:

Thor was holding on to his brother, they were soon to arrive at the castle. The king must have found out by then that his youngest son was missing. "Loki, are you dreaming?" Thor whispered to his sleeping younger brother. Loki had passed back out again after a couple of hours on the horseback with Thor. Thor was pleased to have his brother in his lap as they were heading home, for he had always considered Loki to be more than his brother, even more than his lover. Loki was his life, and he didn't know what to do without the child beside him. Thor depended too much on Loki, he knew that, but there was something safe and innocent about Loki's eyes resting on him, Loki's laugh singing in his ears and Loki's being dancing before his eyes. Thor couldn't help but to love the beauty.

"No." Loki whispered back and opened his eyes slowly, not to be blinded by the rays of light from the sun. "Are we there soon?" Loki asked, making his voice sound even smaller and cuter as he cuddled up to Thor's torso. "Soon, only an hour or so, you just rest." Thor smiled when Loki yawned and nodded. "Do you think dad will be very mad?" Loki's actually sounded scared, something that upset Thor a little. "Maybe he will, but I won't let him harm you more than you deserve." Thor said half in truth and half as a joke. Loki mumbled some spells and bad words before he sighed deeply. "So you think he will send me to my room, and lock me in?" Loki asked, somehow hope grew in his voice. "Probably, how come?" Thor asked and smiled, he knew why his brother asked about if he would be locked in. "No, nothing." Thor laughed and whispered down to his brother. "A locked door won't stop me, love, you aren't gonna get away from me!" Loki played a little with his brother's hair. "How cute do I have to be to make you spear me?" He asked, giving Thor an ever so cute smile and puppy eyes. Thor chuckled before kissing Loki's cheek softly, without anyone seeing them. "Loki, I am only going to teach you a lesson… Not hurt you." Loki seemed to soften to Thor's words. "Not permanently at least." Thor added and laughed heartily when Loki whimpered and squirmed his body as small as he could. Thor whispered down again. "Don't you trust me?" Thor blushed from love when his slightly scared little brother nodded and silenced again. "Always." He whispered finally before he fell back to sleep.

Thor wondered how upset their father would be that Loki had ran away, it wasn't like he had gone too far with his mischiefs or anything, he had actually left the castle on his own. Olve came up on Thor's side and pointed out that they were soon home again. "I know." Thor nodded and watched as Loki moved seeking for comfort. "Do you think your father will be upset?" Olve asked the elder of the Odin sons. "I hope he won't take it too bad, I mean he has for sure noticed that Loki left… And probably concluded that he followed us… I just hope he remembers that Loki is only a child yet." Thor started getting nervous when they arrived Åsgard. "Every child needs to learn." Was the last thing Olve said to Thor as they rode through the gates leading to the castle. "My son, you have returned!" It was their mother. "And you have brought your brother back in safety!" Odin the Allfather was still standing by his throne. "Is he very upset, mother?" Thor whispered into her ear as he embraced her. "He wasn't too glad to find Loki's room empty, but you relax son, I have talked to him… He will be gentle." She smiled and kissed her youngest son's cheek, Loki was still sleeping. Olve was the one carrying Loki inside to the throne hall, as Thor walked up to the king. "My son, you have completed your mission successfully and you have brought all your men back unhurt… Even one I never sent with you in the first place. You did the right thing by not sending him back with one of your men, but also you should have made it clear that he wasn't to come with you in the first place." Odin sounded both proud and a little bitter. If there was one thing Odin didn't like, it was his sons not obeying him.

"I am truly sorry for that father, it wasn't until we were almost there we found out he followed us…" Thor looked over at his sleeping brother again before he continued. "But in all your respect, Loki did save our lives and he followed every order he was given. He didn't triumph in his quest make me proud though, he was meant to be at home, where he belongs." The words hurt Thor on the inside, for he was truly proud of his brother, not for following him… But, for saving him and solving the mystery of the spies. Odin nodded in approve before he walked down to his sleeping son. "He shall not be punished for leaving or for following you, only for not obeying me… So as always, he will be staying in his room for a week, not being allowed to practices magic in anyway." Then something Thor rarely saw happened, Odin gently kissed his son's hair before he ordered Olve to get him to his room.

"I wish to talk to you alone son." Odin said and led his son to a private room. "Thor, I need you to tell me if you could have done this without your brother?" Odin asked his eldest son. Thor sighed and sat down, knowing his answer would not please his father. "No, I couldn't have." Thor felt shame build in his chest, it was true, Thor couldn't have done it without his brother. Without Loki, Thor would still be running around trying to figure out where the intruders were hiding… And that only if the fire hadn't killed him first. "I am glad you are so honest about it, you will be trained well Thor, just keep patient!" Odin smiled to his son before leaving Thor alone in the room, though Thor was relived to find his brother would not be punished badly… He didn't know how to react to his father's mood, he hadn't been disappointed nor angry, he had just seemed silent.

Loki woke up in his bed, with Olve standing over him. "You're lucky, you are banned to your room for a week and you aren't allowed to use magic… That's your only punishment, from Odin." Olve covered the child with the green covers and was about to turn and leave. "Is Thor talking to father?" he asked, Olve nodded and stood by the door for a while. "Your brother still needs you Loki, and you still need him... Just promise me you won't use his need of you to pull back his crowning." Olve looked back at the child lying to sweetly in his bed. "I'd never… Is father mad at him?" Loki asked, concerned that he had hurt his brother's reputation too much.. Loki sat up in his bed, he couldn't live with himself if he had made life harder for his brother, the man he loved. "No Loki, everything is fine." A new voice pierced the harmony in the room, it was a much more familiar voice to Loki's heart. Thor. "I wish you good night." Olve said and left, giving Thor a pat on the shoulder. "You mean father isn't mad?" Loki asked as Thor approached him. "Well, not mad, just disappointed I guess." Thor sat down and covered up his brother again. "Lay down, you will get cold." Thor whispered. Loki swallowed and slid himself under the lids of his covers. "Are _you _mad at _me?"_ Loki asked Thor, the God of Thunder.

Thor dressed of before his brother until he only had his underwear left, well aware of that his brother was watching his every move. "Will you make me room?" Thor asked, Loki moved to the side of his bed in less than a second. Thor had to laugh at him as he climbed into his bed, resting beside him. "Hold me." Thor said in a voice that Loki knew far too well… Thor was upset, confused and maybe even hurt. Loki embraced his brother and they just rested in each other's arms as the darkness surrounded them. "Thor, I love you." Loki whispered. "I love you too, dear Loki." With those words they both fell asleep in the embrace of their shared heath.

Loki was watching his brother through the small glimmers of sunlight that came from the dawn rising on the outside. Thor was still sleeping calmly, Loki couldn't remember ever having seen him so peaceful before. Loki smiled when Thor mumbled in his sleep and buried Loki beneath himself. "Good morning brother." Thor said, with a smile growing on his lips… Loki moved in a quirky way, trying to get away from under Thor. "Did you think you'd get away?" Loki laughed and then the room silenced for a few seconds. "Thor?" Loki whispered before he one last struggling time tried to break free of his brothers powerful grip on him. "Just relax, Loki… Breathe" Thor whispered into Loki's ear as he turned the younger one of them over on his belly. "You have a week to recover you know…" Thor punished his brother through the morning hours, with pure love. And Loki would live to thank him for the lesson learnt.

**This part was not written on my phone by the way ;) This time I was babysitting, so I ended the chapter in a much more child friendly way (It felt wrong writing something dirty in near of children… hehe) than actually writing the 'punishment' but this is the way I do things, so now you can imagine your own punishment for Loki… Whilst I write the next chapter "**_**Loved" **_


	3. Chapter 3

Loved:

Years had passed since Loki disobeyed his father to run after his older brother, he had now grown four years older and had reached the age of nineteen. Loki used his days to study magic beyond the compare of his small mischiefs, he had grown strong, even dangerous. Thor was lingering to possess the thrown, he was now worthy of the throne… But his father wanted him to grow older and even wiser first, meaning he wanted to know that Thor wouldn't seek his brothers advice on _everything. _Thor still felt better with his brother around, sometimes he didn't even listen to Loki or take his advice… But just having heard it made it easier for him, Thor depended on having Loki at his side.. And even though no one planned on separating the brothers from each other, Odin needed do know that if something happened to Loki and Thor would be alone… could he still rule his people well?

"Good morning, my little God of Mischief" Thor whispered to Loki as he felt a chill hand rest on his chest. "Father is expecting you." Loki said, a smile was hidden under Loki's firm mask. "Dress warmly…" he said before he left his brother's chamber. Olve was waiting on the outside. "Are you ready?" He asked the youngest of the Odin's sons. "Yes… Though I don't think it is fear that I don't get to tell him." Loki sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder before heading out of the castle, led by Olve. "We will only be gone for a week, he will be fine… I'm sure of it." Olve smiled and helped Loki up on his large, black horse. After Loki had saved Thor and his men from the ice flames, they had started respecting Loki, maybe not trusting him or fearing him any less, but there was a new built respect. They treated him like a vulnerable princess, Thor used to say…. Making sure he didn't slip on the winter's ice, or trip in the dead leaves of the fall. The reason for their fear of him getting injured was simple… They had seen him struggle to walk a whole week after their return, little did they know it was caused by Thor's punishment and not the ice flames.

Thor got up from the warm bed and got dressed, following his brothers advice by dressing warmly. When Thor reached the throne hall he was surprised to find that his brother Wasn't there. "Father?" he asked and stopped when he reached his father's side. "My son, you will be leading the people for a week… Alone, I am going for a travel. Where I am going is secret…" Thor was confused by this news. "You are also to know that I have sent your brother away, so all is left to you." Thor's father going away wasn't that bad new… Him having sent Loki away, was much worse. "What do you mean?" Thor look around himself. "I saw Loki this morning, minutes ago." Thor stuttered. Odin smiled, it was the reaction he had expected from his oldest son. "I told him to wake you before he left, you'll be relieved to know your mother insisted on staying here with you." It didn't matter to Thor really, if Loki was gone… Thor was pretty much confused about everything. There was something about Loki that held Thor together in one piece… And now the pieces where falling apart. "And why is that you sent Loki away?" Thor asked, even though he very well knew the answer to this. Odin smiled and turned away from his son as he left the throne hall. "I need to see that you can do it on your own."

That's how it all started, that's how Thor ended up sinking into bed at night and hoping he wouldn't go into a coma. The extra stress of not having his brother around really wore him down, what Thor hated the most was that he didn't know where Loki was or what he was doing, how was he supposed to be able to keep his brother safe if he didn't even know where he was! Thor was happy to know that Olve was with him though, Olve wouldn't let anything happen to his little brother, and if he did he'd sure have to pay for it.

Loki smiled, he was finally on his way back home… Home to Thor. He was sick of being trapped with Olve, the man kept telling him what not to do and how not to do it. It was actually quite stressful to have someone watch over you every second, Thor would always be more discreet about watching his brother's moves. Thor would let Loki try things and fail at things, but Olve kept stopping him before it went wrong. Loki needed the excitement of trying new things, both with his magic and his physical self. Olve was one of the strictest babysitters Loki had ever been in company with, he was used to it though… being placed together with someone that was in charge of him, even though he was the king's son, and Thor's brother he would have to listen to those he was told to listen to. "Are you ready to go?" Olve asked the teenager, Loki nodded energetic. "Let's go!" He jumped up on the horse himself this time and was about to head off when Olve grabbed him by the arm from his horse. "Slowly kid, there is no rush." He did again hold the leach from Loki's horse in his hand and have it follow him. Loki sighed heavily, Olve was one of the few men going overboard on taking care of Loki…. He knew very well that Thor would end is life if he let his little brother get as much as a bee sting or a scratch from a branch.

"You miss your brother don't you?" Olve asked as they slowly and very safely made it through the woods. "Very much." Loki said, smiling with blushed cheeks. "We'll be home in a while." Olve said, sounding a little worried. "What is it?" Loki asked, forcing his horse to move up to Olve's. "I thought I saw something further ahead… I think we should ride over the mountain, but that is very challenging." Loki tried to see anything in the woods ahead of them. "I can't see anything, nor sense anything… But if you mean that riding over the mountain is safer, then let's do that." Loki didn't find riding challenging at all, whether it was over a mountain or through the crowded woods. Olve stopped to consider it for a while. "I want you up on my horse… I'll walk and lead it." Olve jumped down. "No Olve, you'll wear yourself down…" Loki didn't move down from his horse. "Come on, we can't wear both horses down… From the other side of the mountain we will both ride your horse, get down now." Olve walked over and nearest pulled the kid down from his horse. "I don't think it's fear, I am younger and…" Loki was stopped by the man. "Stronger?" Olve laughed and lifted the struggling kid over on his own horse. "I am not an old man you know…" Olve lead the horse up the very bottom of the mountain. Loki could do nothing but to keep an open eye out for trouble.

Loki was glad to be over the mountain, he was tired from even sitting on the horse, Olve didn't even seem like the trip had affected him. "How do you do that?" Loki asked as he slid down from the tired horse. "Years of practice." Olve said and smiled, now Loki could see that he was actually tired. "Maybe we should rest here tonight?" Loki asked and helped the man to sit down. "Only of that is fine by you." Olve said, but his eyes were already slipping together. "Sure, you sleep." Loki sighed and sat down beside the man and hid them from the world with a mirroring spell. "Don't wear yourself down." Olve said before he fell asleep. Loki rested beside him the whole night, using a spell to watch his brother sleeping.

Never once had Thor been so glad to see his brother, he ran to meet him at the door. "Loki!" he blurted out through the random tears and half sobs that he tried to hold back. "Thor!" Equal joy was shown from his younger part. "I've missed you brother." Thor whispered into Loki's ear, moving away some of the half long, raven black hair. "I know, you have been moaning my name in your dreams." Loki said and laughed when Thor blushed crimson red. "I never took my eye of you, love." Loki mumbled before he in all public kissed Thor passionately. "That's must be why I felt so loved…" Thor concluded with a husky voice.

**I'm sorry there is so little Thor and Loki action in this one, but I felt like trying something different, I promise the last chapter will be pure LOKI&THOR love! Next chapter is "**_**Shared kisses!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shared kisses:

Loki woke up, sleeping beside his brother, his lover… His king. Two years had passed since Odin the allfather passed away, the two brothers had struggled their way through getting used to being king and… Whatever Loki could be titled. He was the kings brother, he was Loki, it was that simple. Loki would spend his days beside his brother, helping him with advices, reinsurance and courage. Thor would never make a decision without looking over at his brother and receiving a smile, or a nod if the choice was nothing to smile over. Thor had grown a lot from the few years passing, and though he still looked as youthful he was a lot wiser… wise enough to keep Loki within reach at all times.

"Thor, it's time to get up now." The younger one of them had only recently turned twenty one, he was grown for his age, he had to be… For his brother. "Oh another hour mother!" he complained cutely to his brother, who laughed. Thor cuddled into his brothers hair and sighed tiredly, everyone could see that Thor struggled to adapt to the sudden change of lifestyle, even if it had been two years it was still new to him… Situations where he didn't know what to do, people he didn't know how to help… And ever so much Loki was to help, sometimes the king only wished his father could be there to guide him through some of it. "How about you rest a little longer, I can get you breakfast on the bed." Loki whispered Thor, the thought of it was tempting to Thor but he didn't want to trouble his brother to more than he needed. "No, if you could just scratch my back for a while I'll get up and eat breakfast with you." Loki laughed as his brother turned over and reviled his bare torso, he moved his slender fingers over the tense muscles slowly. "Oh Thor, tonight I will help you with these muscles of yours… Some nice oil, candles… kisses?" Loki was whispering down into Thor's ears. "Mhh…" Thor moaned as he remembered the last time they had found an occasion to get out the flower scented oil. Now, it was Thor turn to smell like daisies, roses and tulips. The candles Thor wasn't too sure about… Last time they had a 'moment' together that had involved lighted candles, Loki had lost control and ended up burning Thor's neck with a sparkling flame.

"You are thinking of the candle again, aren't you?" Loki laughed when Thor didn't deny it. "Well, it hurt like daylight in Jotunheim!" Thor complained, Loki would have tried to prove otherwise if it wasn't for the small scar on Thor's neck to remind them of it. "Shall we eat?" Loki asked, helping his brother up and to get dressed. "Do you remember our first kiss Loki?" Thor asked as Loki helped him on with the royal red cape of his. Loki chuckled and nodded. "I do indeed brother.""

"_Two shadow's moved slowly towards each other as the brothers shared their first intimate moment. "Why did you do that?" The youngest of them asked as the kiss was broken so far to early considered from the other child's mind. "Does anything matter more than the fact that I want to do it over again?" Thor asked Loki, with a hand rested on his brothers cheek. Loki had just turned twelve and hadn't reached the age of where he would even think of love, but he didn't have to think of it, or understand it to actually feel it… And sure did he feel it. "I guess not." The nervous child replied as he leaned in for another marvelous memory they could later share. It was when Thor realized that not only was Loki sweet in behavior, sound and smell… He tasted sweet, even sweeter than he smelled… Though Thor loved the way Loki sounded, nothing could compare to that, the voice of pure crystal."_

"Thor, you have been awfully quiet today." Olve stated as he waked up to the young king. "Much to worry my mind on." Thor said, with a sad smile piercing the ever so grey throne hall. "You know Olve, I can still see him collapsing." Thor sighed as he pictured and re-pictured his father falling apart before his eyes. "He fought for as long as he could Thor, what a shame you had to be so young… Though due to the circumstances, you have done very well." Olve hadn't let them out of sight ever after their father died, he had practically taken care of them ever since. "Thank you, it warms me to know… Though had I been as strong as my father I would not bow down to the pressure, I don't know how long I can keep it up like these." Thor sighed and sank down into his throne. "You will be fine Thor, just make sure you sleep well." Olve smiled. Thor smiled and laughed. "Strangely that is not a problem, I sleep heavily as a child and wouldn't ever wake if I hadn't shared bed with Loki." Thor smiled at the thought of waking up to his brother. He worshiped those mornings he woke first, it was the only time Thor could sneak up on his brother. He would embrace him from behind and rest his cheek on his brothers bare skin and feel how their warmth reflected between them and made Loki's usually cold skin warm and smooth.

"Thor, what will it be?" Thor had drifted off into his own thoughts and hadn't quite captured the problem. "Excuse me?" Thor asked confused as he saw the man standing before him, he couldn't even remember the man from anywhere. Loki was now standing beside his brother and quickly stepped in. "The king will of course allow you to shelter here tonight, he will have some of his men guide you to a place where you can sleep comfortably. You will not have to pay for your stay, and we hope you accompany us for dinner today." Loki smiled politely. "Thank you my king." The man wasn't sure who he was addressing as he spoke, he bowed to Thor and used his title, but he kept his eyes on Loki. When the men left Thor sighed heavily, Loki knew he needed a break, if so only a short one. "Can we get moment privacy?" Loki asked, the men retreated from the room and only one guard stayed in the room… Olve.

"Brother?" Loki sat down on his knees before Thor. "I know Loki, you need not tell me." Loki sighed and got up, resting himself in his brother's lap. "You are worn down." He whispered silently into his brother's ear. Thor's face turned to rock as he hid his emotions, but a single tear told Loki he was right. "May I suggest that you return to you chambers my lord?" Olve asked, still keeping his distance. "That cannot be done, who shall stay on the throne?" Thor asked, not letting himself get drifted by the tear, he didn't even attempt to wipe it away, so Loki did it for him. "Will you trust me to stay here for you?" Loki asked, looking down at his brother. "Only for a few hours, I will wake you and consult you… I know who you rule, I will be able to anticipate how you'd lead them." Loki smiled. "Am I unsure I will seek your advice." Thor sighed heavily and Loki could see a part of Thor he hadn't seen in ages return to the surface… The vulnerable Thor. "Brother, I cannot put you up to that." Loki got up and pulled his brother up from the seat. "Go!" he smiled and pushed his brother out of the room. "Go!" he incited so firmly that Thor almost couldn't resist just running into his bed and sleeping forever. "Stay with him Olve, any sign to stress you wake me up." Thor didn't ask, he ordered. "My king, I would not let your brother worry a strand of his hair." Olve smiled.

Thor fell apart in his bed as he reached his chamber, he used his time thinking of his brother, wondering what selfish man he must be… To let his brother do his work, just because he was tired. Though he figured he was lucky to have a brother that would be nothing but happy to help, Loki loved him and he knew so… How could he wish more than that?

Thor smiled as he woke from the feeling of Loki's chilled hand resting on his chest, Thor opened his eyes to see his brother leaning over him and gently leaning down to softly kiss him. "Brother, I know you're tired, but you need to get up now… It's time for dinner." Loki smiled. "I must be getting up then…" Thor sighed and sat up, in such way that Loki ended up in his lap. "Do you remember when you punished me Thor?" Loki smiled, trying to cheer his brother up. Thor laughed and nodded slowly. "I remember how much you enjoyed it." Loki had to laugh to, it was true… In the end he had enjoyed it. "I also remember that you couldn't walk for a week!" Loki laughed and nodded, he embraced his brother and held him tight to his body. "We will never lose that you know, that feeling we had…" Thor smiled, there was nothing he appreciated more than listening to his brother's wise words. "Loki, do you remember the kiss… The one I gave you before you fell asleep?" Loki nodded and kissed his brother gently. "I do." He whispered into his hair.

"_Loki was resting in his back, gasping for air… His skin was moist in sweat and his muscles sore with pain. "Have you learnt yet?" Thor asked, also being out of breath. Loki didn't respond, he simply turned his face away and tried catching his breath. "Breathe slower Loki, it won't help gasping like that." Thor smiled and gently moved hair away from his face before he kissed his brother gently as he drifted into a deep sleep. Thor stayed up all night to watch over his younger brother, and make sure that when he woke he wouldn't stumble around in the room. Thor gently kissed his brother's cheek as he embraced his soft, fevered body…" _

"Loki?" Thor asked. Loki nodded, he smiled when he saw the blush in his brother's cheek. "Do you love me?" was the words leaving his lips with a rusty sound. "I will always love you, brother." Loki replied before he gently kissed his kings lips. Kisses were shared for all the rest of their years, love were never over for them…


End file.
